


All That I Could Ever Be

by Baby_babushka



Series: Reylo ABO Universe [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Rey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Gender Fuckery, Lactation, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ben, Rey has a new "friend", Rimming, ben is tired™, ben solo is Soft, dysphoria-ish, gender norms? we don't know her, proof reading?, science™, shit gets wierd but hot, supportive alphas are good alphas, there will be smut, very soft ending, we know this, will add tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_babushka/pseuds/Baby_babushka
Summary: Rey and Ben face something daunting but wonderful.How will this change their relationship?(Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo ABO Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542280
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am such a hoe for gender fuckery and inverting ABO tropes because that't the good shit. There will be angst, fluff, and medical mysteries. 
> 
> Have fun!

It started harmlessly enough; Ben found himself more tired in the mornings, more eager to sleep at night. His alarm to start his day working on his newest novel was a little louder, a little harsher, too soon, just...too soon. Fortunately, Rey shared the sentiment, and he clung to her every time she suggested moving and getting ready. She smelled so good and was so  **warm** .

He also found himself ordering more food, or cooking it. Something, something he can’t name was gnawing at his stomach, he needed to  **eat** . He needed more food  **now** . And Rey didn’t seem to mind at all, with an appetite honed by years in foster homes and not having enough.

He found himself more sore after workouts, and trying to stretch more before and after didn’t seem to help. Even on light days when he did the bare minimum of weights and cardio, he’s hobbling around a few minutes after like an old grandmother. Maybe he was just getting older. Or maybe arthritis? His mom has that.

But the worst, absolute worst thing in this round of changes was his sex drive. Or, rather, his  **lack** of sex drive. He loves Rey, so, so much, but every time he thought of intimacy, he just couldn’t...for lack of a better term, keep it up. His erection seemed to have other plans, which was immensely frustrating. He chalked it up to hormones, maybe after his next heat he’d feel better. But oddly enough, Rey felt similarly, content to just sit and kiss, let their scents mingle and not go any further. Maybe she didn’t want to push him, too scared of her Alpha-ness, repressed by society.

Then he skipped a heat altogether.

This last symptom is what prompted him to go see a doctor. He was in the lab’s waiting room waiting for some quick bloodwork when Rey rushed in, scent spiked and panicked, and rushed to him.

“Are you okay?” she asked, putting the back of her hand on his forehead. “I don’t think you have a fever, do you know what’s going on? Is everything alright?” She sounded scared, patting him all over, in some form of comfort for both of them.

Jesus H. Christ, he was so confused.

“Hold on, hold on, what’s going on? Why are you here?” Ben asked, managing to get a word in through her barrage of questions.

“The doctor called me and said she needed to speak to both of us!” she said, just as said doctor came around the corner. 

“Oh, good! Come on in, Rey!” Doctor Kanata said. She and her big round glasses turned right back around, leaving both Ben and Rey to quickly follow. Doctor Maz Kanata was a tiny Beta woman who looked like she had seen her fair share of medical history. She shooed them into an exam room and closed the door. “Okay, Mr. Solo, please get on the table and lift your shirt. Let me get the ultrasound machine fired up,” she instructed, pushing some buttons on the machine by the table.

“What’s going on?” Rey demanded, unable to stop her Alpha tone. “Is Ben okay?

“Oh, hush, he’s fine!” Dr. Kanata said, looking her in the eye and holding her hand gently. “Dear child, he is perfectly fine, we just need to talk about something. It will probably be wonderful.” She smiled.

Both Ben and Rey were a little more comforted with this, and Ben leaned back and lifted up his shirt for the Doctor. The lights were turned off, and Dr. Kanata tucked a cloth beneath his jeans and began the ultrasound after adding the gel to the probe. 

After a little fiddling, and some pressure to Ben’s lower abdomen, Maz took several images, the machine making a dinging sound. She continued the scan and labeled and measured the images.

“I’m not pregnant, am I?” Ben joked, trying to ease his nerves. Dr. Kanata gave him a knowing smile.

“Not yet, Solo,” she chuckled.

Ben and Rey shared a look of confusion.

“Usually lab techs do this, but I couldn’t help myself. This is a real treat. After I saw your bloodwork, Mr. Solo, I had to come and do it myself.” She gave a little smile, adjusting her giant glasses before continuing. “Your omegaglobin levels are unusually high, and you have higher cell reproduction than normal. I wanted to do this imaging as soon as possible to confirm my theory.” She clicked a final button with a flourish. “Done! Let’s take a look.” 

She turned the screen towards them, cleaning off Ben’s stomach and letting him sit up. She turned on the lights again.

“Say hello to your uterus, Mr. Solo!”

“My  **what** ?!”

Rey was about to explode at the joke, and demand a different doctor, when Dr. Kanata said, “None of that, sweetie, I’m serious.”

Rey sat back down, fuming just a little. Her scent was still sharp and angry.

“You two are new mates, right? Probably a year after bonding?”

Ben and Rey both nodded sheepishly at the mention of it. Ben rubbed his mating bite unconsciously.

“This is extremely rare, but you two have what the medical field calls a ‘true bond,’ which only occurs with hypercompatible couples who are from the same genetic marker group, Group X. This occurs in approximately .1% of female Alpha/male Omega bonds. Group X is the most recent group of ancestors with original Alpha and Omega anatomy, namely male Omegas able to conceive, and female Alphas able to impregnate.” She gestured for emphasis as they listened. “Over time, this group became smaller and smaller as members paired off with those outside the group. However, because people today still have traces of those Alpha/Omega genes, something wonderful happens. When bonding occurs between those with more of those genes, both of them undergo a transformation. If after approximately a year the bond is still in place, and has not dissipated with distance and time, special hormones will activate these genes from Group X. Meaning, you will grow new organs more similar to those in Group X. Omega men will grow a uterus, connected to the testicles with fallopian tubes. The rectum even grows a self-sterilizing valve and the hips widen!” She was smiling now, and both Rey and Ben were taking it in. “And Alpha women’s glans clitoris will grow and elongate into a penile structure, which uses the ovaries like testes but only releases eggs during ovulation! Of course, we’d have to do a quick exam of Rey to confirm that.”

There was silence in the room.

Rey and Ben were stunned, Ben most of all. He didn’t know how to feel. Did this make him and Rey freaks? Was he less of a man, of a partner? Tears were welling in his eyes, from relief in an answer or panic, he didn’t know.

But that disgust in himself bloomed, that shame from decades of people telling he’s not soft enough, not strong enough, not calm enough, too Alpha-y, too Omega-ish, not enough, not enough  **not enough** -

“Can...can Rey and I talk in private for a minute?” he asked, looking at the floor and feeling cold.

“Of course,” Dr. Kanata said, gently, and placed her hand over his. He looked up as she looked him in the eye. “But please remember, this is because you are meant for each other. This is a beautiful thing your bodies have given you, and at the end of the day, you’re together. You clearly love each other more than the stars. This isn’t a curse, it’s a blessing. You will be closer, and your love will run deeper than you can imagine.” Ben blinked back tears again, nodding and sniffling. “I’ll be outside if you need me.” She stepped back, giving Rey a respectful nod.

And then they’re alone in the exam room.

Rey spoke first.

“I love you Ben,” she choked out. “I love you so much,” she repeated, standing and rushing to wrap him in her arms. He shuddered and let out a sob. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” she said, kissing his hair, his forehead, his temples as he heaved in breaths. Her scent wrapped around him, cocooning him in her safe, calming pheromones. Hot tears ran down his face and soaked into Rey’s cardigan.

“I’m sorry, I just…” he sobbed. “I don’t...I know I...I’m not,” he didn’t even know what he was saying. “Does this make me less-”

“No, Ben, no, no no,” she kissed him again. Their tears mingled on their lips as they met, sweetly, comfortingly. “You’re everything to me, you’re perfect, perfect for me. My sweet Omega. My strong Omega, my Ben.” She held him tight. Still, guilt and shame coiled in Ben’s gut as he held her back.

“My Rey,” he whispered. “You’re not...disgusted? You still want me?” Their eyes met, inches apart when it felt like miles. He needed her close, closer, still. “If you don’t-”

She interrupted him with a heated kiss, holding his cheeks as his fingers dig into her lower back. She kissed him breathless, pulling back, whispering, “I do, I do, I do…”

“Aren’t we freaks now?” he couldn’t help but ask. “With mismatched parts?”

“We’re each others’. I’ll love you even if you grow horns. I’ll love you if you grow a tail. I’ll love you if you lose a limb,” she whispered against his lips. “Dr. Kanata is right. This is a gift, something for us and us alone to share. We’re an Alpha and an Omega. We’re just right the way we are. And I must admit, knowing I can fuck you is a big plus.” She smiled, but her eyes were heated. His belly curled with want, and the image of  **her** pounding into him, releasing  **her** seed into him had him rubbing his thighs together. 

And he remembered, that urge, that want he expressed months ago, for her to fuck him with a strap-on, like a male Alpha, to fill him up, and she did that Valentine’s day. Maybe his body knew, it knew what was coming, and so he wanted it, so, so badly, and now it’s true. Like his wish came true. But now, instead of pretending to be a male Alpha, she’ll fuck him like a female Alpha, like Rey, because it’s her, it’s her, it will always be her.

“Me too,” he finally said. “I love you, Rey. All of you.”

“And I love all of you,” she responded with a chaste kiss. He turned back to the ultrasound screen, resting his head on Rey’s shoulder. They looked at the image together, seeing the new part of Ben that nature had given them. Rey gave a final kiss to his forehead before opening the door and letting Dr. Kanata back in.

“All good?” she asked.

“All good,” Rey replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay so I'm an idiot and didn't explain whatever happens to male Omegas mated to male Alphas, or female Alphas mated to female Alphas. basically, male Omegas develop a uterus connected to the testes, like Ben, and male Alpha's sperm develops the ability to impregnate any other gametes. (sperm or eggs) Female Alphas also develop this ability after they develop a penis, but pregnancy is harder to achieve as both parties must be ovulating, or have medical assistance.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my weird science.
> 
> Let's get to the smut!

That was two weeks ago. Rey and Ben were sent home with some pamphlets after Rey’s exam, and answers to their questions.

What are the results of Rey’s pelvic exam?  **Theory confirmed; she has a penis.**

Can Ben get pregnant?  **Yes.**

Will condoms work?  **Yes.**

Will birth control work?  **Yes.**

Can Rey still get pregnant?  **Yes.**

When should we have sex?  **As soon as your sex drive is back. If it isn’t back in more than four weeks, or still no heat, come talk to me.**

Unfortunately, their sex drives had not, in fact, returned, and both of them were frustrated. This change was still new, but it felt more normal with each passing day, with each glance and kiss.

Rey held his hand more, or maybe he was just noticing it more. She’d interlock their fingers on the couch when reading, or watching TV, or even while eating dinner. Ben did not mind.  **At all** . He was probably just noticing it now after their visit with Dr. Kanata.

So that morning, she held his hand as they ate breakfast together, getting ready for their respective jobs. She kissed him goodbye, lingering, before she was out the door and heading to her bakery. The door shut with a finality unfitting to their warm, soft morning.

The Omega in him always panicked when she left his vicinity for any amount of time, which was annoying but understandable. It was a constant fight between his instinct and society’s expectations. But she must have felt it too, like she was abandoning him, when she was merely leaving for work. The Omega inside Ben couldn’t understand this, only babbled in impulses,  _ NEED ALPHA WHERE’S ALPHA REY REY REY PLEASE NEED ALPHA HOT HOT HOT. _

Hot?

Ben glanced at the thermostat. 76 degrees Fahrenheit. Their normal temperature. Huh. Maybe he was still having hormonal issues, which goes unsaid with what had happened to him, growing new organs and such. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and bussed his dishes.

After putting off work in lieu of worrying over Rey, he finally sat down and read through highlighted passages of his notes and ‘inspiration novels,’ books that touched on the tone and language he wanted to use in his work while still remaining his own style. Ben was working on a new novel, and was about a third of the way through writing the chapters roughly for his first draft. He pulled out his computer and pulled up his folder of chapters and began typing on the newest one. The Omega chorus returned.

_ HOT HOT HOT WATER THIRSTY NEED WATER NEED ALPHA HOT THIRSTY _

Ben sighed and stood, getting a glass of water and downing it quickly. It wasn’t enough, his mouth still dry and the Omega voice still there. The air seemed to be boiling around him, and sweat beaded at his temples. He unbuttoned his overshirt, leaving himself in his white undershirt. He was still hot, his skin beginning to slick with sweat. Maybe it was a hot flash? He drank another glass of water, and may or may have not stuck his head in the freezer for a few seconds.

_ HOT HOT HOT ALPHA ALPHA NEED ALPHA REY ALPHA ALPHA _

His knees buckled suddenly, and he was left reeling on the kitchen floor, gasping for breath. His vision was blurry through fresh tears and a sob escaped him as a burning desire ripped up his spine.

Fuck.

He was soaking through his shirt with sweat and his boxers with slick when it hit him.  **He was in heat. ** Finally, but it hardly seemed a joyous occasion. He whimpered, clawing off his shirt as it seemed to scrape his skin, irritating and overheating.

His chest was tender suddenly, and he felt his nipples pebble painfully. He clutched them in search of relief but was met with sticky, thin milk leaking from his nipples. 

Double fuck.

Distantly, he remembered Dr. Kanata telling him lactation was a real possibility for him, but wasn’t guaranteed. Well, he knew now.

He spasmed as another bolt of heat shot through him, and he could barely move, but he knew what he needed to do. He needed to get Rey.

_ MATE ALPHA KNOT NEED KNOT ALPHA REY REY REY ALPHA KNOT NEED _

Jesus Christ, he never wanted a knot as badly as he did then. He was squirming, kicking his useless legs to try and get to his phone still on its charger on the counter. He reached, stretching his sore, screaming muscles for it, tipping it over the edge as it clattered to the floor. The screen was cracked in the corner now, but he couldn't give half a shit about that. 

He needed Rey. 

He needed her  **now** .

With shaking fingers and a hazy mind, he managed to dial her cell number, leaving it on speaker, arms too weak to hold it up.

The dial tone was so loud, it stung his ears, and with each passing tone, the tightness in his chest growing and growing until he was sobbing.

NEED REY NEED ALPHA KNOT ALONE ALONE NEED NEED HEAT KNOT COME

“Ben?”

He gasped in heavy breaths.

“Ben, are you okay?” she sounded worried.

“ **Alpha** ,” he moaned. “Please, Alpha, need you, need your ** knot** , please, please, Rey…”

“Omega,” Rey growled through the speaker. “Is it your heat? Is your heat finally here, please Ben, say yes, say yes.”

“Yes, Alpha,” he groaned, eyes rolling back with the pleasure of fulfilling her command. “Yes, Alpha, please, help me, fill me, knot me, Alpha, Rey…” tears were running down his cheeks and his cock ached, swollen, needy, and leaking profusely. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his cock out and began stroking it with shaking hands.

“I’m coming Ben, I’m coming home right now,” she said, sounding a little winded. She paused. “Are you touching yourself, Omega?”

He could only whimper in reply, spasming in burning pleasure.

“Good boy, good Omega, doing so good, so strong, waiting for his Alpha,” she purred, and he could almost feel her breath on his neck, her teeth on his skin. “I’m getting in the car, I’ll see you in a bit. I love you, baby, please hold on.”

“I-I will, Rey. I love you, I love you so much,” he choked out through a moan, stroking his cock faster than he needed, and he came as she hung up, spurting hot cum across the kitchen tiles. The heat abated for a few seconds, letting him catch his breath before it returned, almost hotter than before. He moaned, in pain or pleasure, he didn’t know.

He felt a flood of his come leaking from his entrance, and he rolled over with a frustrated groan to shove his jeans down. With more bravery than he thought he had, Ben tore off his boxers and plunged three fingers into his ass, or was it a cunt too now? It didn’t matter, not when it felt this good, this different from what he’d experienced. He moaned, thrusting his fingers in and out with slick, dirty sounds. Fuck, he was fucking himself with his own cum, and it was so much more appealing than he ever thought it would be. He managed to hike up a knee to his side, so he could twist a bit more, have a bit more leverage, be able to curl his fingers and- **fuck.**

Was this what it felt like for Rey? When he pounded her g-spot? Did it feel like how it did when he curled his fingers inside his entrance and hit something so deep, so good, that he forgot how to breathe? A wanton moan escaped him, skin flushing. Yes, this, this is what he needed. It all made sense now, almost a spiritual enlightenment with half his hand in his ass. The Omega in him was roaring, moaning, ** finally** satisfied in a way it wasn’t before. 

He didn’t hear the door open through the haze of his heat.

Her scent, however, cut through the fog sharply, flooding his sense with honey, and sunshine, and lavender, and comfort and  _ Rey, his Alpha, his Alpha is here _ . Her bag made a thud on the ground and the door slammed shut with a kick and then she was on him, her hands soothing his burning skin, her tongue on his glands, suckling his pheromones.

“Ben, Omega, you’re so good, so strong, waiting for me, such a good Omega, good boy,” she babbled, nibbling on his ears and helping him sit up. She promptly deposited herself in his lap, holding his face to hers as she kissed him deeply, all tongue and teeth and her soft, soft lips. “So good, fuck, you smell so good,” she honed in on the hand that had been buried in him seconds before, grabbing it and sucking the cum from his fingers, eyes heated. He groaned helplessly, relieved with her presence. With her, he can get through this. With her, there will be no pain, no loneliness…

“Alpha,” he moaned before burying his face in her neck, taking in deep gulps of her scent, his now functioning arms pulling her closer. She grinded her hips against him, grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck and  **pulling** .

Rey promptly pushed him over, back onto the kitchen floor, and Ben let her, let her yank the rest of his clothes off before pushing his thighs up and burying her tongue in him.

“Rey!” he yelped, trying to hold his legs up with his arms. She assaulted his entrance, slipping her tongue inside, sucking and slurping on him. 

“Fuck, Omega, your cunt tastes so good,” she growled between his thighs. He found he didn’t mind the term, not when it was groaned when she was eating him out on the  **fucking kitchen floor** . And goddamn, it felt so good, his back arching in pleasure as she feasted on him, pulling his cheeks apart and sucking on the swollen lips of his entrance, his  **cunt** . “Such a good Omega, fucking himself for his Alpha, taking care of himself, like I’ll take care of you.”

“Please, yes, Alpha,” he moaned, knuckles turning white with how hard he was holding his legs up and out of the way. His toes were going numb from being curled, and he was so  **close** . His cunt spasmed around her tongue, her fingers, oh fuck, she was using her fingers now, curling and milking him. Tears streamed down his flushed cheeks, running into his dark hair, fanned out on the tiles. 

“Come for me, Omega. Come all over my fucking face,” she purred, and he was helpless to her command, his body arching, tensing, screaming as he came harder than he ever had in his  **life,** flooding her mouth with his come and streaking it across his belly, dick forgotten. He smelled her scent spiking, her  **cumming** , just from eating him out. He spasmed, dropping his legs, faintly feeling Rey on top of him, kissing away his tears, holding him tight as the world dropped away, and the two mates were left with each other somewhere between sleep and wakefulness.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ben came back to himself, he was hot, sticky, and covered in  _ Rey _ . He groaned, grinding his hips into her, and she stirred in his arms.

“You okay?” she asked, raising her head and brushing hair out of his eyes. “You feeling okay? I know this is...different.” She continued, tightening her hold on him. Ben whimpered as a new wave of want washed over him. 

“I-I’m okay. It’s just m-more…” He gasped as her hips ground against his. His eyes fluttered before he finished, “...intense.”

“I can smell it, sweetheart,” she replied, letting her tongue find his gland, tracing the mark she had left on him. “You smell so  _ ripe _ , so ready for me.”

“Yes, Alpha, please, I need you…” he babbled, feeling her hands wander. He whimpered as she stood, his skin flaming without her touch. 

“Let’s get somewhere more comfortable, Omega, and then I’ll take care of you,” Rey said softly, helping him to his feet. She made him drink another glass of water and nibble on a granola bar before they left the kitchen. His legs felt like jelly, and her hands on his chest were so warm and comforting. If he were more lucid, he'd feel a bit embarrassed at having to lean on her to walk, but the chorus inside his head could only say SAFE ALPHA IS HERE SAFE WARM ALPHA LOVE MATE SAFE.

“Good boy,” Rey cooed as they reached the hallway. “We’re almost there, sweetheart,” she continued, talking him through the motions. Her words helped propel his feet forwards, since his hindbrain only wanted to sit down and sleep and get fucked in the hallway. 

Ben gasped as a fresh wave of arousal crashed through him, so intense it was painful. He held onto his Alpha tightly, scared he would fall if he let go. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay, Ben,” she whispered, combing her fingers through his hair, helping him make it the last few yards to their bed. He sat heavily on the mattress, breathing hard. “There we go, baby. Do you need more blankets? Enough pillows?” she asked, helping him swing his legs over.

He could only shake his head dazedly, and his hands reached for her. She quickly straddled him on the bed, resuming their position from the kitchen. His heart was beating wildly under Rey’s cheek, and his wide chest rose and fell with deep breaths.

Ben felt so much better when Rey was close, when her scent and the warmth of her skin could quell his heat for a moment. He wrapped his arms around her after haphazardly pulling a corner of a blanket over them.

\---

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but Rey stirred above him at some point. His scent had shifted, and his mate had been alerted. Before Ben could open his eyes, Rey was there, kissing his lips, his cheeks, his neck.

“Alpha,” he moaned, bucking his hips against her. His skin felt tight, too hot, and his belly churned with arousal. Rey moved above him, smearing her slick over his cock. “Please, Rey, please,” he begged, needing to feel her around him.

“I’ve got you, Omega,” she whispered against his lips, kissing him deeply as she shifted, and he entered her. He let out a loud groan, his grip tightening on her hips.

She moved above him, and he was fully sheathed in her. They both groaned, and Ben was scrabbling for purchase on her skin. He needed her, and he needed her  _ closer _ .

“Fuck, Alpha, fuck me, please, please, take it, take me,” he babbled, and she finally,  _ finally  _ began to ride him. With every thrust, his arousal was skyrocketing and his discomfort plummeted. Rey was like a breath of fresh air in spring, a cold drink in the summer, a warm fire in the winter. “Fuck, Rey, I love you, I love you, please…”

Her hands were now on either side of his head, caging him in. But  _ fuck _ , he loved seeing her above him, surrounding him, as she moved wildly.

“My Omega,” she purred, biting along his throat. “My sweet Omega, taking me so well. Good Omega, such a good boy.”

She hit an angle that made them both stutter, and he felt her cum around him, her walls fluttering and clenching. Fuck, he was getting  _ so close _ .

“Such a good Omega, feels so good, so good, sweetheart,” she gasped, riding him harder through her aftershocks. Ben could only try and hold on, grasping as her bouncing breasts, her hips, her plump ass. Her teeth found his throat as he found his voice.

“Fuck, Rey, Alpha, please, harder, please, please,” he pleaded under her. He was climbing higher and higher, and she was riding him harder and harder. He felt the sweat slicking their chests, her cum dripping down his cleft.

Then he felt something. 

Something shifted inside Rey, just behind where he was inside her.

Her rhythm faltered, and she was gasping.

He looked down where they were connected and-

He saw her...her...

“Alpha, fuck, your  _ cock _ -” he could barely talk, before he was cumming so hard he couldn’t fucking  _ breathe _ . She gasped above him, cumming again. Her hands met his chest with a slap, and fuck, it felt different, she felt different. He felt her knot around him, but also her new member bouncing, flexing, and a spurt of her  _ cum _ across his skin.

They both groaned at the waves of pleasure crashing through them, and stared in awe at Rey’s cock as it sputtered out as much translucent cum as it could.

After heaving a few breaths, their eyes met.

Rey surged forward and met him in a messy kiss. Ben whimpered, holding her close as his cock throbbed inside her. She was relentless, and her tongue was magic, and felt so good, so comforting.

“Oh my god,” she gasped, pulling back. She looked back down at herself, and let her hands wander over her new appendage. Ben was oddly entranced by how she inspected it, stroked it, made it twitch under her fingers. “Hello there,” she said quietly to it. Ben chucked. Rey smiled before continuing,”I think I get why you guys are so obsessed with your dicks. This thing is so cool.” He barked out a real laugh at that.

They shifted so they were on their sides, giving Rey a break from the awkward angle. She grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and cleaned up their skin a bit before curling up next to Ben.

“I love you,” Ben said sleepily. “So much.”

“I love you too,” Rey replied with a smile, stroking his hair. “Rest.”

“M’kay,” he muttered, exhausted. “Y’gonna fuck me with your new friend when i wake up, right?” he asked, already half asleep.

“That’s right, big guy,” she giggled. “I’ll be here.”

She rested her head on his shoulder and fell with him into dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben’s sleeping during his heat was always hazy and strange. He could feel the satisfaction of his body after being loved by his mate, but everything else was foggy. He’d maybe feel Rey’s presence, or her scent, maybe a stray color or shape, but nothing concrete. Only  **her** .

He awoke to her warm breath fanning across his cheek. Their arms were curled around each other, and Ben nuzzled into her neck affectionately, nosing at her mated gland.

She stirred against him, and he realized he was still inside her. His soft member flopped out, along with a gush of both of their spend. And Christ, the scent of it, was hot and heavy and heavenly. The fever of his heat returned, more intense than ever. His hips rolled against her against his will, and a wave of slight relief washed over him, eyes rolling back.

He whimpered, a curling, burning want coiling inside of him.

“Shhh,” Rey whispered, rolling him onto his back and climbing on top of him. “I’m here, you’re okay.” Her hands stroked his cheeks, meeting his eyes. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself. “Just breathe for me,” she urged.

He nodded, closing his eyes tightly. She rose and fell with his heaving breaths, and her sweet, comforting scent wrapped around him. When his breathing steadied slightly, Rey let her lips find his pulse point, kissing and licking at his heated skin. Her hips slowly ground against his, building up a lazy rhythm.

“Rey, please,” he whimpered, holding her hips tightly with his large hands. She brushed a lock of sweaty dark hair away from his face, and let her kisses wander to his chest. His nipples chafed slightly as she moved, and he couldn’t contain the hiss that escaped him. “Rey,” he warned.

Her lips found his sore nipple, soothed it with her warm, soft tongue. A strange ache followed, and he didn’t realize what was happening until she pulled a soft spurt of milk from him. He gasped, grinding against her. She glanced up at him, and smiled, letting her hands massage his sore chest. He sighed in relief, holding her close to him. Eventually, she switched to the other nipple, which had begun to leak, and Ben was lost.

Ben was in a hazy cloud of pleasure and comfort. There was only him and Rey, her hazel eyes and her plush lips. It felt like he was flying, and he faintly felt a spatter of his cum across his chest. And she was there to drink him up there too.

Her hands glided against his skin, clutching at his thighs, and he could feel her, fuck, he could feel her cock against his hip. The haze lighted slightly, and he opened his eyes. His beautiful mate, with her freckles, with his mating bite, was grinding her cock against his, murmuring sweet nothings to him.

“So beautiful, so strong, by Ben, so good for me,” she cooed, stroking her hands across his slightly sticky chest. He groaned as she ground her cock against his, and it was beautiful, how they were different, how the skin of her shaft was so smooth and soft against his own. It wasn’t a man’s cock, veiny and angry looking. Hers was smooth, shining, but just as strong as the rest of her, just as toned as his Alpha. “Please, Ben, let me knot you, I-I need to knot you Omega.” She gasped against him, kissing his lips again.

“Knot me, Alpha,” he moaned, not recognizing his own voice. Rey groaned, nipping at his lips, letting her tongue meet his. She shifted on her knees, her hands meeting the backs of his thighs as she lifted them. “Fuck, Rey.”

She stared down at where her cock was, poised to enter him. Two of her fingers gently entered him, helping him be ready for her. His slick stained his thighs, clung between his entrance and her fingers. And fuck, she smeared his slick over her cock with a moan, before she settled over him.

His chocolate eyes met her hazel ones, and he had never felt so safe, so loved, in his life. She set her forehead on his shoulder, and pushed.

They both gasped.

“Fuck, oh my god, oh my god,” she breathed, shaking. His arms were around her in an instant, trying to soothe his Alpha. Her shaking subsided a bit. “I-I had no idea, oh shit-” she stammered, her hips bucking further into him.

As she slowly bottomed out, Ben clung to her like a lifeline. She was so warm, filling him up perfectly, and-

She started thrusting.

She sat up a bit, hand on his chest, as she began rocking steadily into him. And Christ, Ben was burning up from the inside out. His heat reached a new height as he tightened around her. Blissful pleasure filled him as she filled him as well. She brushed his prostate, and something new, that spot he had discovered only hours before, that sent electricity flowing through his limbs.

“Rey, Alpha, so good, filling me so good,” he babbled.

Her eyes were alight with pleasure, and brightened even more at his words.

“Fuck, you love me fucking you, so deep, such a good Omega, being so good for me, taking all of me,” Rey replied. Ben moaned beneath her, climbing closer and closer to his peak. 

“More, please, more, fuck me harder, please, I need it, I need it,” he chanted bucking his hips against her as she picked up the pace, hitting something so deep, so good inside him. Ben could only gasp and moan as the sound of wet skin filled the room, the sound of his slick, her pants and groan. 

Rey pulled further and further back, and entered him deeper and deeper until Ben wasn’t completely lucid, so lost in pleasure, in his Alpha. His moans and whimpers shook him beneath her, and he was so close, so close, with tears streaming down his face.

“Come for me, Ben, Come all over my fucking cock,” she growled in his ear, nipping at his mating mark.

Ben wailed, tensing as he came, streaking his stomach with cum, while he flooded around her cock with his seed. He rolled his hips even harder, shakily, as he rode out wave after wave of bliss.

“Fuck, oh fuck, Ben I’m-” Rey gasped as her hips stuttered, finally thrusting as deep as she could before her knot expanded, and she released into him. She groaned loudly, rocking her knot into him, holding him tight enough to bruise. As the pleasure lessened into a pleasant hum, she collapsed against him, falling into his waiting arms. 

They breathed heavily as they caught their breath.

Eventually, their breathing and heartbeats steadied, and Rey hummed as she burrowed closer to him. Idly, Ben stroked up and down her back, enjoying the fullness of her knot and her soothing scent.

Every minute or so, Rey would gasp and rock her knot into him as a lone spurt of come would come out, and Ben moaned as he felt her hot seed soothing his burning body.

“I love you, Ben,” she whispered as her knot finally began to deflate after twenty or so minutes. “So, so much.”

She kissed him softly, running her hands through his messy hair. He smiled against her and returned her kiss.

“I love you too, Rey,” he said softly. Rey rested her head on his shoulder, and Ben nuzzled his cheek against her.

He was so grateful to be home, with Rey.


End file.
